You won't have three
by Last.one.02
Summary: Sometimes a lie could be truth. It's just that not everybody needs to know about the dirty secrets of their friends. Everybody has one and their just came out, but others still don't know for sure.    Tag to 2.11 Black water


Kate was exhausted, when she finally got home. It was a rough day and she got her surprise already in the morning. It was her partner Anthony DiNozzo, who had shocked her, when she came back with the food. He almost made their best kept secret come out. Almost. Yeah, she did admit it, but to McGee it was just a joke. He didn't believe it. No way that this agent would believe what she had done – not that she is regretting her decision, but still it's a secret. They promised to keep everything under the shadow of darkness and no-one will ever find out. Well, maybe they'll find it out someday, but not now, when it is still too fresh. It has been a few years, but still it feels so fresh. Beside they can be themselves only for a short time during the hours at home and even then not every day they can enjoy each other. Yeah, it really hard to be honest. And of course to add the stress from work... well it's really hard on both of them.

Kate was not surprised, when she found the front door unlocked and light on her living room. She knew he was home after all.

"I'm home," she said and took off her coat.

"In the living room," a man shouted back. But she already knew, that he was there. Probably eating pizza and watching a movie. Or actually waiting for her to join him and then they'll watch movie together and eat pizza.

Kate went to the living room and indeed his husband was waiting for her there. Charming as always with his silly face, messy hair wearing his blue jeans with green t-shirt. And of course movie was ready to play and pizza was waiting on the table.

"Up for a movie ?" Tony asked as his wife walked to him.

"What are we watching ?" She asked and sat next to Tony. Kate gave him a quick kiss and leaned on him.

"A comedy this time. It's called Freaky Friday and it's really funny. And it's simple and maybe more teenagers movie, but I like it somehow," He said and put his arm around Kate.

"Sure. But just to be clear no more betting with McGee about me. The next time you'll make a bet about my tattoo or the bedroom set. This can't happen again, because we are walking on a thin line and if Gibbs finds out, we're dead. Or you are dead," Kate was serious.

"I'm sorry Kate. It just came to my mind and I wanted to see Probie's face. And for the record it was worth it. Besides I got a free lunch," Tony said and gave her his trademark smile.

"Don't change the topic or turn it into a joke. It's serious Tony," Kate said.

"Were you serious about the things you said in phone ?" Tony asked.

"About what ?" Kate asked. Her memory was not that good at this hour and some things could be a little different.

"That we are very happy and then after you said you wanna have a shower after this. Like I am this disgusting to you," Tony said and this time he was serious.

"Yeah we are happy. I meant that. But do you really think that Tim wouldn't have suspected something if I said it like I like it. Remember at work we don't get along this well," Kate said.

"Guess you're right," Tony said and looked at the screen in front of them.

"Tony, I hate it too. I want them to know about us, but it's not possible. We'll tell them one day, I promise," Kate said and smiled.

"Yeah. We will," Tony agreed.

"Were you serious about the kids ?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I wanna have kids with you," Tony admitted.

"One day they'll come for sure, but now ? Our job is dangerous and raising a kid would be extra stressful," Kate said, she was thinking about a kid and that made her feel warm inside.

"We can transfer to somewhere safer, because after that deaf kid all I can think about is little kids runni running around this place," Tony said.

"Well try and we'll have a kid one day," Kate said.

"Who said I wanna have a kid ?" Tony asked and smiled.

"You were the one talking about kids," Kate said a little confused. He had admitted his wish.

"I said I wanna have kids like multiple," Tony said and smiled.

"We'll start with one and see where it goes," Kate said and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, before we realize we have 3 tiny humans to protect," Tony said and pictured their life in his mind. He really liked that picture.

"Tony ?" Kate asked and looked mischievous.

"Yeah, babe ?" Tony asked.

"There is no way you'll get 3 kids with me. I am the one who has to do the hard work and my body is not up for this. No way," Kate said and even though she was smiling, he knew she was serious.

"We'll see," Tony simply said and pressed play button and the movie started.

Kate shook her head and he pulled her closer to him – her head fell to his shoulder and one of her hand found it's way around him, the other rested on his chest. And at that moment Anthony DiNozzo Junior couldn't feel better. He had all he needed at this moment and hope for better things in the future.


End file.
